MOUSEE PHOBIA
by David Rd
Summary: Sungmin takut tikus? Omo... Lalu apa yang akan terjadi kalau ada hadiah tikus nyasar buat sungmin? Bagaimana repotnya kyuhyun membuat sungmin kembali mempercayainya lagi?


**MOUSEE PHOBIA**

Pairing: Kyumin (Kyuhyun/Sungmin)

PG : 13

Genre : Humor and Romance

Song : Puff The Magic Dragon by Cho Kyuhyun

Summary : Suatu hari Fans memberikan hadiah yang membuat hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berantakan. Apa sebenarnya hadiah yang diberikan oleh fans kepada Sungmin? Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sungmin?

Pagi ini suasana benar-benar tenang. Member SUPER JUNIOR masih tertidur lelap karena mereka baru pulang tadi pukul dua dinihari. Wah bagaimana rasanya bekerja seperti itu, pantas saja mereka tidak sempat memilih-milih pose tidur, karena toh kenyataannya mereka semua sangat lelah dengan kegiatan yang seabreg itu. Lihat saja Kangin hyung tidur melintang di sofa ruang tengah. Sedangkan Leeteuk, Shindong, Hankyung, Heechul dan Siwon tidur berdesakan di kasur yang sengaja dibentangkan di lantai. Di kamar satu terlihat Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook tidur dengan nyenyak walaupun kaki usil Eunhyuk bebas menempel pada pipi Donghae dan Yesung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di kamar satunya.

Namun keheningan pagi itu buyar seketika saat Sungmin berteriak,"Apa itu? Usir dia cepat Kyuhyunie!"

Semua yang tengah asyik-asyiknya bermimpi terpaksa membelalakkan mata karena mendengar teriakan ajaib Sungmin. Dalam hati semua, kenapa anak ini berteriak di pagi buta seperti ini? Ada apa? Awas kalau tak ada hal penting yang menjadi akar permasalahannya. Akan kita hajar rame-rame anak ini.

"Ada apa Sungmin-ah?" tanya Teukie sambil berlari memasuki kamar tempat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidur diikuti oleh Shindong, Hankyung, Kangin dan Siwon di belakangnya.

Pintu kamar terjeblak terbuka dan sesuatu hitam mungil meluncur dengan cepat melalui sela-sela kaki mereka. Mereka yang setengah sadar langsung melihat sesuatu itu.

"Ah apa-apaan pagi seperti ini sudah teriak-teriak?" tanya Shindong.

"Itu hyung, apa kau tidak melihatnya? Ih menyeramkan sekali," jawab Sungmin gemetaran.

"Apanya yang menyeramkan?" sahut Kangin.

"Itu…ih…. pokoknya menyeramkan."

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kyuhyunie apa yang terjadi?" tanya Leeteuk pada magnae of super junior ini.

"Oh, gwaenchanayo hyung, begini hyung. Ada tikus," jawab Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat ulah hyungnya yang tengah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi guling pink-nya untuk menggebuk tikus sialan itu.

"APA? TIKUS?" teriak semua berbarengan. Sungmin berteriak-teriak di pagi buta seperti ini hanya gara-gara tikus? Tak bisa dipercaya. Setengah penghuni apartemen ini bisa terbangun gara-gara ulahnya.

Sungmin yang tengah dipelototi oleh semua yang ada di situ segera salah tingkah dan berkata,"Mianhae hyung…. Mianhae."

Flashback kenapa Sungmin berteriak-teriak tentang tikus sialan itu adalah begini. Saat itu pukul 06.30 Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Karena ini musim dingin, selimutpun menghangatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu terasa mengecup pipi Sungmin.

"Jangan seperti itu Kyuhyunie!"

"Ehm….apa?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dalam kantuknya.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Aku mengantuk sekali."

"Apa maksud hyung?"

Tapi kemudian kecupan itu terasa di bibir Sungmin yang membuatnya segera terbangun. Dia merasa kecupan itu bukan berasal dari bibir manusia. Aneh memang, lagipula Kyuhyun yang tidur di sampingnya memunggunginya sudah lama. Dan tidak mungkin Kyuhyun bergerak tanpa menimbulkan getaran pada kasur tempat mereka tidur. Berarti itu bukan Kyuhyun, lalu siapa? Tak mungkin member yang lain. Di pagi buta seperti ini, dia yakin belum ada yang terbangun.

Dan saat membuka mata, Sungmin terkejut dan mulai menjerit-jerit melihat seekor tikus besar tengah mengendus-endus persis di hadapannya. Kyuhyun yang tidur di sampingnya segera terbangun mendengar hyungnya berteriak-teriak. Dan dengan cekatan tikus itu langsung menyusup ke bawah selimut yang mereka gunakan.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Itu, Apa itu? Usir dia cepat Kyuhyunie!" ujar Sungmin seraya tangan kanannya menarik-narik lengan baju Kyuhyun dan tangan kirinya memegang guling pink siap menghajar.

"Apa?"

"Itu, yang ada di bawah selimut! Ah aku tak mau melihatnya."

Kyuhyun segera membuka selimut dan tikus itu berlari dengan gesit keluar dari kamar saat pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun selesai mandi. Segera saja Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan memegang kedua tangannya untuk memastikan keadaan hyungnya itu baik-baik saja.

"Ah, gwaenchanayo," ujar Sungmin sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam.

Kyuhyun baru selesai mandi dan belum sempat berpakaian. Baju mandinya masih setengah basah, tapi pelukan yang diberikan pada Sungmin tak ditolak hyungnya sedikitpun. Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin sangat membenci hewan pengerat yang namanya tikus itu. Oleh karena itu, dia tahu kalau Sungmin tengah syok karena peristiwa tadi dan membutuhkan sedikit hiburan untuk melupakan tikus itu.

"Kyuhyunie," panggil Sungmin lembut dari dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Satu tangannya memegang erat kerah baju mandi Kyuhyun.

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengusap-usap rambut Sungmin yang masih acak-acakan.

"Hewan itu…eh tikus itu sudah benar-benar pergi bukan?" tanya Sungmin dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Ah, itu. Ya hyung. Tikus itu sudah diusir Shindong hyung tadi. Kenapa?"

"Tak akan kembali?" kali ini dengan nada sedikit memastikan.

"Apa? Oh tentu tidak. Tenang saja lain kali ada hewan itu lagi, akan kuhajar dia. Belum tahu dia siapa Kyuhyun. Sekarang aku yakin hyung sudah baikan. Segeralah mandi dan kita sarapan bersama," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mendaratkan kecupan singkat di dahi hyungnya itu.

"Ne, gomawoyo."

"Eunhyukie apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau meracuniku? Aku benci padamu," protes Donghae saat keluar dari kamar.

"Donghaeya mianhae. Aku janji tak akan melakukan itu lagi jika kita tidur bersama. Kau tahu aku sangat lelah semalam. Acara itu benar-benar membuatku tak punya tenaga. Dan yah, tadi malam aku langsung tertidur tanpa memperhatikan posisiku. Jeongmal mianhae," ucap Eunhyuk sambil berusaha mencegah Donghae pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tapi kau khan tau Hyuk, kakimu benar-benar beracun."

"Mianhae."

Leeteuk dan Kangin yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan di dapur terkejut oleh pertengkaran mereka,"Ada apa lagi ini? Tadi tikus, lalu sekarang apa?" teriak Teukie dari dapur.

"Hyung aku tak tahan dengan Eunhyukie. Mulai besok aku tidur denganmu hyung," ujar Donghae.

"Apa?" ujar Kangin,"Tak bisa. Kalau kau mau tidurlah dengan Shindong. Memangnya kenapa dengan Hyukjae?"

"Dia sangat menyebalkan. Dia menempelkan kakinya semalaman di pipiku. Bagaimana aku tidak marah," tegas Donghae sambil memasang muka cemberut pada Eunhyuk.

"Hahaha….jadi karena itu kau tak mau tidur lagi dengannya?" tanya Yesung yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil menggenggam tangan Ryeowook.

"Jelas saja, kalau aku jadi kau Donghae, aku akan meninggalkannya," saran Hankyung.

"Hyung, kalau begitu aku tidur bersama kau dan Ryeowook saja ya? Biarkan si monkey ini sendirian," lanjut Donghae.

"Apa maksudmu Donghae? Tak bisa, tadi malam saja aku sudah hampir sesak napas tidur di sebelahnya. Ah aku dan Ryeowook juga tidak menerima pendatang baru," jawab Yesung.

"Ah ampun Donghae. Aku janji lain kali tidak akan seperti itu."

"Ne, kali ini kumaafkan kau monkey. Awas kalau kau berani-berani melakukan itu lagi. Lebih baik aku menginap di apartemen Yunho."

"Jangan lakukan itu. Lebih baik kau tidur dengan member lain, yang penting jangan ke tempat Yunho. Ok!"

Setelah pertengkaran antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk berakhir, mereka sarapan dengan menu Korea Fried Rice buah karya Leeteuk hyung. Keduabelas member tampak menikmati momen-momen sarapan pagi, karena setelah itu mereka harus bekerja kembali dan baru bisa berkumpul seperti ini malam hari atau dini hari jika memang schedule mereka padat. Sayang sudah hampir beberapa tahun ini Kibum tak pernah bisa berkumpul dengan semuanya karena sibuk dengan syuting dramanya.

Hari ini semua member punya acara sendiri-sendiri. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung pergi rekaman untuk lagu super junior KRY. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk pergi siaran di Kiss Radio. Donghae, Hankyung, Heechul, Siwon ada pemotretan. Sedangkan Sungmin, Shindong dan Kangin tengah menghadiri sebuah variety show.

Sepulang dari rekaman, Kyuhyun memisahkan diri dari Yesung dan Ryeowook untuk membeli sesuatu untuk Sungmin. Dia yakin sedikit hadiah akan menyenangkan hati hyung tercintanya itu. Apalagi sudah lama ini dia tidak berusaha memberi kejutan bagi hyungnya. Tak lama memilih, akhirnya dia menetapkan akan memberikan Sungmin sebuah jam tangan. Sebenarnya bukan sebuah melainkan sepasang jam tangan dengan rupa dan bentuk yang sama persis. Dengan ukiran emas nama mereka berdua. Kyuhyun sangat berharap Sungmin akan menyukai hadiahnya ini.

Sesampainya di apartemen, semua sudah berkumpul kecuali Leeteuk hyung dan Eunhyuk, mungkin ada fans yang harus mereka urus. Dilihatnya Sungmin tengah duduk di sofa di depan televisi bersama Siwon dan Shindong. Sedangkan Hankyung tengah mempersiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Dan Heechul tentu sedang mengganggu Hankyung dalam hal ini, dia ingin ikut membantu memasak sebetulnya, tetapi yang dilakukannya bukannya membantu malah mengganggu. Donghae dan Kangin sedang berebut memainkan game. Yesung dan Ryeowook malah sedang ayik-asyiknya melatih duet mereka.

"Malam semuanya!" sapa Kyuhyun sambil melepas mantel bepergiannya.

"Malam Kyuhyunie!" balas semuanya.

"Oh kau sudah pulang Kyuhyunie," ujar Sungmin sambil beranjak dari sofa dan mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang menuju kamar. Tangan kanannya memegang mantel yang barusan dilepas Kyuhyun dan tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Aku dengar kau pergi ke suatu tempat setelah rekaman. Kemana?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Oh itu, hyung memberitahumu?"

"Ayolah katakan," ujar Sungmin sambil menunjukkan senyum termanisnya.

"Aku pergi mencarikan sesuatu untukmu. Akan kuberikan nanti setelah makan malam," balas Kyuhyun dengan tenang dan membalas senyum Sungmin. Kemudian diraihnya pemuda itu dalam dekapannya dan diciumnya bibir pemuda itu singkat sehingga Sungmin hanya membalasnya singkat.

"Aku mandi dulu."

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk pulang dari siaran lima belas menit setelah Kyuhyun pulang. Eunhyuk sangat berisik saat masuk ke dalam apartemen. Entah ada apa, tapi nada bicaranya sangat senang dan berapi-api.

"Benarkah? Untuk kami ada?" tanya Donghae.

"Tentu. Pokoknya ini untuk kita semua. Benarkan hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Leeteuk hyung untuk memberikan kepastian.

"Ayo kita buka sekarang!" ajak Siwon.

"Tunggu semuanya kesini," tegas Leeteuk.

Setelah kedua belas member berkumpul mereka mulai membuka satu persatu hadiah yang diberikan para fans kepada mereka. Beruntung sekali mereka mendapatkan perhatian yang berlebih dari para fansnya. Bungkusan demi bungkusan mulai dibuka, isinya bermacam-macam. Ada kacamata hitam yang jelas ditujukan untuk Hankyung, ada jam tangan yang ditujukan untuk Leeteuk, ada dompet yang sangat-sangat jelas ditujukan untuk Kangin.

"Ah dengan begini aku bisa membagi-bagi uangku," ujarnya.

"Ah kalau hyung enak, punya banyak uang, jadi bisa dibagi-bagi."

Dan saat sebuah bungkusan pink, Leeteuk hyung berkata,"Sungmin-ah, buka yang ini. Mungkin ini untukmu."

"Baiklah."

Dengan hati-hati dibukanya bungkusan pink itu. Ada sebuah kardus kecil di dalamnya yang berisi benda mungil. Setelah kardus itu dibuka, dan dilihatnya isi kado itu, saat itu juga Sungmin melemparkannya dan berteriak,"Aaaaaaarrrgggghhhh."

Sungmin berlari ke kamar dan yang lainnya hanya bisa melongo. Shindong yang duduk dekat dengan bungkusan yang tadi dilemparkan Sungmin langsung mengambilnya. Apa sebenarnya isi bungkusan itu. Dilihatnya dan ternyata,"Apa isinya?" tanya Heechul.

"Ada yang mengirimi kita tikus mainan."

"Tikus mainan?" tanya Yesung sangat terkejut.

"Hey lihat, ada surat dari si pengirim," tunjuk Ryeowook pada sebuah surat kecil yang terselip dibawah tikus mainan itu.

Untuk Eunhyuk dan Shindong oppa,

Kami adalah penggemar oppa dari sebuah provinsi di Korea. Kami berharap hadiah dari kami ini dapat menyenangkan oppa, karena kami pikir oppa berdua senang menjahili member yang lain.

Tapi oppa, mianhae karena kertas pembungkus kami habis, jadi kami terpaksa menggunakan kertas pink ini. Kami sangat berharap oppa menyukai hadiah kecil dari kami ini.

Gomawoyo.

Penggemarmu

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melihat hal itu beranjak ke kamar untuk menemui Sungmin. Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamar agar tak mengejutkan Sungmin. Sungmin tengah bergelung di bawah selimut dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kau tak apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut bahu Sungmin.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Pergilah! Aku tak ingin bicara dengan kalian."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kyuhyun heran mendengar perubahan nada suara Sungmin yang terasa mendadak.

"Itu yang kau maksud hadiah?" serang Sungmin.

"A..apa? mana?"

"Kau ingin membuatku gila dengan menunjukkan mainan itu."

"Apa? Aku tak pernah memberikan itu padamu. Bukan itu yang akan kuberikan padamu, tapi…,"

"Tapi apa? Kuakui kau sukses membuat takut. Gomawoyo," ujar Sungmin sambil menarik selimut tebalnya menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam melihat perubahan Sungmin. Bukan dia yang melakukan itu dan bukan itu yang akan diberikannya pada Sungmin. Tak mungkin dia mau memberikan hal yang sangat dibenci hyung kesayangannya itu. Untuk apa coba kalau dia tahu Sungmin akan membencinya setengah mati. Dia tahu Sungmin mouse phobia.

Dia duduk terpaku di tepi kasur tempat Sungmin tidur. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk meyakinkannya bahwa itu bukan perbuatannya. Dia takut untuk tidur bersama Sungmin malam ini. Dia takut Sungmin akan bersikap dingin padanya malam ini, malam esok dan seterusnya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya. Akhirnya setelah malam bertambah larut, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tetap tidur seranjang bersama Sungmin, walaupun ia tak yakin hyungnya itu akan mengijinkan itu. Tapi setengah jam berlalu Sungmin tidak mengusirnya, itu tandanya dia tak keberatan akan kehadiran Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Tapi suasana malam itu sangat kaku. Bahkan ciuman singkat beberapa jam lalu terasa sudah sangat lama mereka lakukan. Kyuhyun merasa tak berada di dekat Sungmin. Padahal baru beberapa jam lalu Sungmin tersenyum padanya, memberikan pelukan hangatnya, dan ciuman mesranya, tapi Kyuhyun merasa itu semua tak pernah terjadi sama sekali.

Pagi ini suasana jadi berubah. Kyuhyun bangun dan mendapati Sungmin masih terlelap. Setelah mandi dilihatnya Sungmin baru bangun tidur dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Annyeong hyung!" sapa Kyuhyun mencairkan suasana.

Tapi tak ada sahutan terdengar ataupun senyuman manis untuk menyambut pagi. Sungmin langsung masuk kamar mandi begitu kyuhyun keluar. Sarapan pagi ini juga berlangsung sangat singkat dan dalam diam. Semua yang ada tidak saling berbicara seperti biasa.

Semua ikut berpikir keras bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Sungmin bahwa itu hadiah itu bukan ditujukan padanya melainkan untuk Shindong dan Eunhyuk. Menunjukkan surat pengirim itu tak mungkin. Nanti dikira Kyuhyun yang telah menulisnya. Harus bagaimana ini?

Hampir seminggu Sungmin ngambek pada semua member. Dia menuduh mereka semua bersekongkol untuk mengerjainya. Yang paling menderita adalah Kyuhyun. Dia merasa malam-malam bersama Sungmin yang biasanya hangat kini berubah dingin sedingin salju di luar sana. Kyuhyun bahkan merasa dia tidur bersama batu yang sama sekali tak bisa diajak bicara.

Sautu pagi di hari kedelapan Sungmin ngambek, Kyuhyun tak kuat lagi untuk menghadapi ini semua. Karena dia tak tahan dicueki oleh Sungmin selama ini. Ditariknya tangan Sungmin yang saat itu tengah menonton televisi seorang diri. Karena kebetulan mereka berdua tidak ada schedule hari ini. Dengan segera ditariknya Sungmin ke dalam kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ikut aku hyung!"

"Kemana?"  
>Di dalam kamar Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya. Dia menghempaskan diri di atas kasur. Mencoba menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya duduk dan berbicara,"Aku tak tahan."<p>

"Apa urusannya denganku?"

"Apa kau tak sadar hyung? Aku merasa bersama batu semalaman, kau berubah. Kau tak lagi hangat, kenapa? Karena masalah itu? Aku sudah berapa kali mengatakan bahwa bukan aku yang melakukan itu."

"Ya waktu itu aku bilang akan memberimu hadiah, tapi bukan itu. Hadiah itu masih ada di saku mantelku."

"Kenapa kau berbohong dan tak mau mengakuinya?" serang Sungmin.

Kini Kyuhyun memegang kedua pundak Sungmin dengan kasar dan menghempaskannya ke kasur. Dengan debam cukup keras Sungmin telentang dan menatap nanar Kyuhyun.

"Aku berusaha merubah kebiasaan burukku karena ada kau. Aku sangat nyaman berada di dekatmu. Kau benar-benar menenangkanku di setiap waktu. Tapi kenapa kau tetap keukeuh bahwa aku yang melakukan itu?"

Sambil berusaha berdiri Sungmin berbicara,"Aku sudah bilang. Untuk saat ini kita tak usah bicara."

"Apa maksudnya? Selama ini aku mencintaimu hyung. Aku berusaha keras kau dapat menerimaku dan mempercayaiku. Aku lakukan yang terbaik untukmu hyung. Saranghaeyo," ujar Kyuhyun sambil lalu meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri.

Kyuhyun pergi dari apartemen. Dia tak tahu lagi harus kemana. Dia ingat besok dia ada schedule promo Super Junior M di Taipei. Besok pagi mereka harus berangkat. Tapi hatinya masih ragu apakah promo kali ini akan berlangsung sukses dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Aku berangkat. Sampai jumpa hyung. Oya mau titip oleh-oleh apa?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang mengantarnya.

"Ah kau pulang dengan selamat saja aku sudah senang. Tapi kalau bisa belikan aku hal-hal yang aneh."

"Dasar monkey. Baiklah akan aku usahakan mencarikan barang antik untukmu. Saranghaeyo," ucap Donghae sambil memeluk Eunhyuk dan Eunhyukpun membalasnya dengan mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibirnya.

Semua yang melepas kepergian mereka untuk promo album sangat berisik. Maklum promo album di luar negeri bisa memakan waktu lebih dari satu dua bulan. Heechul bahkan merengek-rengek ikut pergi bersama Hankyung. Dia bahkan rela menggunakan uang pribadinya untuk membiayai perjalanan itu. Tapi manager mereka tetap tidak mengijinkan karena jadwak Heechul sangat padat sehingga tidak bisa ditinggal. Sehingga akhirnya Heechul hanya mewanti-wanti agar Hankyung tidak main mata dan tidak nakal. Dia menugasi member Suju M yang lain untuk menjaganya.

Lain halnya dengan Yesung yang sangat khawatir dengan Wookie. Dia titip agar Wookie tidak telat makan, terus minum vitamin, rajin olahraga dan istirahat yang cukup dan jangan sampai sakit. Tapi lain dengan semuanya itu, Sungmin terlihat di belakang rombongan dan tak mendekat sama sekali. Kyuhyun menatapnya melalui celah-celah kerumunan orang. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Apa dia menyesal telah bersikap seperti itu terhadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat berharap Sungmin mengucapkan sesuatu untuknya seperti yang lain. Semoga sukses atau apa.

Tapi harapannya percuma saja. Sungmin tetap tak bergeming dan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berbicara padanya. Ketika kemudian dia bangun dari duduknya, Kyuhyun sudah mulai bersemangat bahwa Sungmin akan mendekatinya, tapi ternyata Sungmin pergi menjauh. Dia pergi meninggalkan bandara tanpa menoleh di mana Kyuhyun berada saat itu.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu Kyuhyun dan rombongan Super Junior M pergi promo album. Suasana di dorm-pun mulai sedikit membosankan bagi Sungmin. Apa karena Kyuhyun tak ada? Padahal Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Shindong, Yesung, Heechul dan Kangin tetap ceria seperti biasa. Ah tapi apa mereka tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Dia merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Kenapa? Apa sekarang Kyuhyun membencinya? Apa sekarang Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengingatnya lagi. Ah betapa bodohnya dia. Kenapa semua bisa sampai begini.

Sudah berapa hari ini Sungmin kurang tidur karena memikirkan hal itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam dirinya? Kenapa dia bisa bersikap begitu terhadap Kyuhyun? Bagaimana mungkin hanya karena hal sepele Sungmin tak mau menemui bahkan bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini? Apa dia masih memikirkan kejadian itu? Ah Sungmin bagaimana kau ini? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Tanpa Kyuhyun dorm terasa sangat sepi. Tak ada yang menemaninya tidur, mengganggunya nonton televisi, mengajaknya main game, menyapanya tiap pagi dan masih banyak lagi hal yang tidak ada beberapa minggu ini. Perasaan ini begitu kuat, ya Sungmin merindukan Kyuhyun.

Di sisi lain Taipei, Kyuhyun baru selesai konser bersama personil Suju M yang lain. Dia merasa hari ini kurang enak badan. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan langkah kakinya terasa berat. Dia minta ijin langsung ke hotel setelah konser usai, sedangkan personil yang lain masih tetap berada di tempat untuk melakukan wawancara bersama awak media.

Berjalan seorang diri dengan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamarnya. Setelah melalui usaha yang cukup keras untuk mencapai kamarnya, akhirnya dia sampai di kamar 514. Dibukanya pintu kamar dan dengan segera Kyuhyun berlari menuju tempat tidur dan rebah. Dia sudah tak kuat lagi. Kini sakit kepalanya bertambah parah, tapi dia tak ingin minum obat untuk memulihkannya.

Dipejamkannya matanya dan telentang di tempat tidur. Dia ingin melepaskan semua beban yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan. Terlalu banyak yang menghantuinya. Bahkan terlalu banyak yang diingatnya semenjak pergi ke Taipei.

Samar-samar didengarnya suara lembut yang membuyarkan sakit kepalanya. Ya suara itu, itu suara pemuda yang sudah lama ia nantikan. Suara yang bisa membuat hatinya terasa tentram dan damai. Suara pemuda yang ya selama ini dicintainya. Dia merasa pemuda itu ada bersamanya sekarang. Sungmin.

"Kyuhyunie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang setengah terlelap-pun bangun dan menemukan hyungnya tengah memperhatikannya dengan raut muka khawatir. Ya tapi sayang itu bukan Sungmin hyung, tapi Donghae. Bukan orang yang sangat diharapkannya.

"Ne Kyuhyunie, kau baik-baik saja?" ulang Hankyung selaku leader Suju M pada magnaenya ini.

Kyuhyun meraba-raba dahi dan kepalanya. Ah ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

"Gwaenchanayo hyung. Hanya sakit kepala biasa," jawab Kyuhyun santai berusaha menutupi kecewa hatinya.

"Ah ini bukan sakit kepala biasa. Tubuhmu panas, bagaimana kalau kita panggilkan dokter?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Tak usah hyung," jawab Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menenangkan hyungnya itu.

"Aku sudah telepon dokter, mungkin sebentar lagi akan kesini," ujar Ryeowook yang sedari tadi memisahkan diri untuk menelepon dokter.

"Ah hyung, itu terlalu berlebihan."

Sebenarnya member Suju M yang lain pulang satu setengah jam setelah Kyuhyun pulang. Donghae yang berjalan paling depan menemukan Kyuhyun tengah terlelap dan mengigau mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tak jelas. Dia berusaha mengecek apakah Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, tapi setelah dicek ternyata suhu tubuh Kyuhyun tinggi. Kemudian diceritakannya hal ini pada Hankyung leader Suju M. Karena khawatir terhadap magnaenya ini Hankyung menyuruh Ryeowook untuk menelepon dokter.

Pagi ini suasana di dorm Super Junior sangat ramai karena hari ini jadwal bersih-bersih. Leeteuk yang sudah siap tempur dengan segera berteriak,"Semuanya angkat senjata kalian! Ayo kita mulai!"

Semua member tengah sibuk. Eunhyuk bersama Leeteuk membersihkan ruang tengah dan menata kembali barang-barang yang ada disitu. Shindong dan Kangin sebagai pekerja berat tengah menggotong barang-barang yang pindah tempat. Heechul merapikan kamar para member. Sungmin membersihkan dapur sedang Yesung mengumpulkan baju-baju kotor untuk dicuci.

Saat sibuk-sibuknya bebersih, Yesung keluar dari kamar Sungmin dan membawa sebuah mantel.

"Hey hyung, kenapa kau keluar? Apa sudah beres pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kangin sambil terus berusaha mengangkat lemari kecil tempat sepatu para member.

"Mwo? Oh aniyo. Ini mantel siapa?" tanya Yesung sembari mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Siapa yang punya mantel itu? Ah aku tak tahu. Kau menemukannya dimana?" ujar Leeteuk balik bertanya.

"Di kamar Sungmin hyung," jawabnya.

Sungmin yang sedang mencuci piring-piring kotor segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke mantel yang ditunjukkan Yesung. Sejenak dia berpikir dengan keras, namun kemudian dia berkata,"Oh itu punya Kyuhyun hyung."

"Wah punya Kyuhyun? Ya sudah. Oh iya aku menemukan ini di dalamnya," ucap Yesung sambil menunjukkan sebuah bungkusan warna pearl pink kepada semuanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Shindong yang sedang ngos-ngosan setelah memindahkan lemari bersama Kangin.

"Sepertinya hadiah. Mungkin Kyuhyun ingin memberikannya untukku Jong woon," ujar heechul manja.

"Hey aku kira Kyuhyun tak akan melakukan itu untukmu," balas Yesung dengan muka tak percaya.

Tiba-tiba otak Sungmin seakan berputar dengan cepatnya. Ingatan-ingatannya akan Kyuhyun kembali terlintas di hadapannya.

"_Oh kau sudah pulang Kyuhyunie," ujar Sungmin sambil beranjak dari sofa dan mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang menuju kamar. Tangan kanannya memegang mantel yang barusan dilepas Kyuhyun dan tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun._

"_Aku dengar kau pergi ke suatu tempat setelah rekaman. Kemana?" tanya Sungmin penasaran._

"_Oh itu, hyung memberitahumu?"_

"_Ayolah katakan," ujar Sungmin sambil menunjukkan senyum termanisnya._

"_Aku pergi mencarikan sesuatu untukmu. Akan kuberikan nanti setelah makan malam," balas Kyuhyun dengan tenang dan membalas senyum Sungmin. Kemudian diraihnya pemuda itu dalam dekapannya dan diciumnya bibir pemuda itu singkat sehingga Sungmin hanya membalasnya singkat._

"_Aku mandi dulu."_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Ikut aku hyung!"_

"_Kemana?"  
>Di dalam kamar Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya. Dia menghempaskan diri di atas kasur. Mencoba menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya duduk dan berbicara,"Aku tak tahan."<em>

"_Apa urusannya denganku?"_

"_Apa kau tak sadar hyung? Aku merasa bersama batu semalaman, kau berubah. Kau tak lagi hangat, kenapa? Karena masalah itu? Aku sudah berapa kali mengatakan bahwa bukan aku yang melakukan itu."_

"_Ya waktu itu aku bilang akan memberimu hadiah, tapi bukan itu. Hadiah itu masih ada di saku mantelku."_

Suara piring pecah terdengar di apartemen Super Junior. Sungmin melamun dan kehilangan keseimbangan dalam memegang piring yang licin. Dia ingat sekarang. Kenapa tak dilakukannya sejak dulu? Kenapa dia begitu bodoh untuk menyadarinya? Mantel, hadiah, ya semua itu ada kaitannya. Sungmin beranjak dari dapur menuju tempat Yesung berdiri.

"Hyung boleh aku lihat?" ujar Sungmin.

"Oh tentu. Mungkin ini untukmu," jawab Yesung sembari menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Sungmin.

Dibukanya bungkusan itu dan dengan sangat hati-hati dikeluarkannya isi hadiah itu. Sepasang jam tangan dengan model dan ukuran yang sama dengan tulisan emas "KYUHYUN" dan "SUNGMIN" pada masing-masing jam. Dibolak-baliknya bungkusan tadi dan tiba-tiba sepucuk surat melayang jatuh ke lantai. Surat? Apa ini maksud Kyuhyun? Kenapa tak dia tunjukkan itu padanya?

Segera diambil dan dibukanya surat dengan kertas pink itu. Dibacanya perlahan dan dia yakin sekarang. Itu benar-benar dari Kyuhyun dan untuknya.

Sungmin hyung,

Aish aku bingung. Apa yang seharusnya kutulis untukmu.

Hyung, hari ini aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Yah walaupun harganya tak seberapa, tapi aku harap kau menyukainya. Aku ingin kau memakai yang bertuliskan namaku sedangkan aku akan memakai yang bertuliskan namamu. Cukup adil bukan?

Hanya itu mungkin yang ingin kuucapkan.

Saranghaeyo

Noye Dongsaeng

Kyuhyun

Telepon berdering. Siapa yang menelepon sepagi ini ke dorm suju? Kurang kerjaan sekali. Padahal para member tengah sibuk bebersih.

"Hyung angkat teleponnya!" suruh Eunhyuk pada Heechul yang sedang menganggur.

"Hey Hyukjae, kenapa kau menyuruhku? Dasar dongsaeng menyebalkan."

"Sudahlah angkat saja, mungkin penting!" perintah Leeteuk yang tengah menenangkan Sungmin yang shock.

"Ya ya akan kuangkat. Siapa si yang nelpon orang sepagi ini?" ketus Heechul.

Diangkatnya telepon itu dan disapanya orang di ujung telepon sana,"Yoboseyo!"

"Yoboseyo."

Nada suara Heechul langsung berubah ketika mengetahui yang menelepon adalah Hankyung,

"Hankyungie, ada apa?" tanya Heechul manja.

"Bisa berikan telepon pada Leeteuk hyung?"

"Kenapa? Aku saja. Leeteuk sedang sibuk."

"Hey cepat. Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Biaya percakapan luar negeri itu mahal. Berikan teleponnya!"

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti Kangin? Memperhitungkan uang."

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan pada Leeteuk hyung. Aku mohon."

"OK akan kuberikan. Tapi nanti malam telepon aku Ok?"

"Ya, nanti malam khusus untukmu. Terserah kau mau aku telepon jam berapa akan kulakukan. Saranghaeyo."

Dengan berat hati diserahkannya telepon itu pada Leeteuk.

"Hankyung ada apa?"

"Hyung, rencananya kami akan pulang besok, tapi karena ada sesuatu hal kami akan pulang minggu depan. Tolong beri tahukan pada member yang lain untuk membatalkan penjemputan."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit."

"Apa Kyuhyunie?"

"Ya hyung. Kata dokter dia harus diopname selama kurang lebih lima hari. Kesehatannya drop."

"Lalu bagaimana yang lain?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Ya baiklah akan kuberitahukan pada semuanya."

"Ya sudah hyung. Sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti."

Mendengar Leeteuk mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun dalam percakapannya bersama Hankyung tadi, Sungmin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan beranjak menuju tempat Leeteuk duduk. Dipandangnya hyung tertuanya itu dengan penuh harapan.

"Semuanya, dengarkan aku!" ucap Leeteuk mengatasi bisingnya suasana.

"Ada apa Jung soo?" teriak Heechul dari kamar mandi.

"Besok rombongan Suju M batal pulang. Jadi penjemputan dibatalkan. Besok lakukanlah schedule kalian seperti biasa," ucap Leeteuk dengan nada disabar-sabarkan.

"Kenapa batal?" protes Eunhyuk.

"Apa mereka ada konser tambahan?" tanya Shindong.

"Hey apa mereka kekurangan uang untuk membeli tiket mudik?" sambar Kangin.

"Young woon!" bentak Heechul setelah keluar dari kamar mandi."Apa kau pikir Hankyungku tidak kaya? Dengan wajah setampan itu tawaran selalu ada untuknya. Kau ini."

"Tenanglah. Mereka hanya mengalami masalah kecil. Sudahlah kembali bekerja. Oya mereka akan kembali minggu depan."

Semuanya kembali ke pekerjaan mereka semula, kecuali satu orang. Sungmin. Dia menatap Leeteuk penuh harap dan berkata,"Hyung apa yang terjadi?"

"Tak ada apa-apa. Kembalilah bekerja."

"Kau bohong. Tadi kau bilang Kyuhyun. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin memberatkan Leeteuk untuk berkata jujur.

"Kau tak usah tahu. Yang penting minggu depan mereka pulang," jawab Leeteuk sambil berusaha menenangkan dongsaengnya itu.

"Kau bilang tak usah tahu? Hyung, apa kau tahu? Aku mengkhawatirkannya, apa yang terjadi padanya? Katakan!"

"Dia masuk rumah sakit. Kesehatannya drop."

Sungmin yang mendengar berita buruk itu langsung terpuruk. Dia masuk ke dalam kamar dan berdiam diri hingga malam tiba. Semua member yang ada tak ada yang bisa membujuknya untuk keluar. Sekalipun Leeteuk. Dia juga menolak makanan yang diantarkan Eunhyuk untuknya.

Malam ini bintang berkelip meramaikan malam musim dingin. Salju yang masih terus turun menyelimuti jalan-jalan di seluruh daerah. Angin mulai berhembus mendinginkan semua yang ada. Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk manis di balkon apartemen. Pemuda yang tengah menanti-nanti telepon dari sang pujaan hati. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Heechul. Dan karena Hankyung tak tega membuat Heechul ngambek, akhirnya diputuskannya untuk meneleponnya sekarang.

"Yoboseyo!"

"Yoboseyo! Ah kau lama sekali," rengek Heechul.

"Aku tutup teleponnya bagaimana?" ancam Hankyung.

"Yahh, jangan kau lakukan itu. Kalau kau lakukan itu akan kucakar kau saat pulang dari Taipei," ancam Heechul sambil memperagakan gaya Heebum mencakar majikannya.

"Ya ya. Bagaimana kabarmu hyung?"

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu. Kita hanya berjarak satu tahun, jadi tak usah panggil aku hyung."

"Ok Chulie, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hankyung dengan mesranya,"Oya kau jangan berteriak-teriak di telepon, aku bisa tuli mendengarnya."

"Nah begitu lebih enak didengar. Aku baik-baik saja, kau?"

"Sama. Sedang apa kau?"

"Meneleponmu. Kau?"

"Menunggui Kyuhyun. Apa kau di luar apartemen sekarang?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Eh tunggu, apa kau bilang? Menunggui Kyuhyun, memang ada apa dengannya?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Loh aku kira Leeteuk hyung sudah memberitahumu."

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Kami batal pulang karena Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit dan baru diijinkan keluar lima hari lagi."

"Ah, bagaimana si Jung soo itu? Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya nanti."

"Hey apa yang mau kau lakukan? Mencakarnya juga? Kau lama kelamaan makin mirip Heebum. Mungkin dia tak ingin membuat kalian semua khawatir. Terutama membuat Sungmin khawatir."

"Kau benar juga. Di rumah sakit mana?"

"Rumah sakit di dekat hotel tempat kami menginap. Kau tak akan tahu."

"Kau ini."

Angin berhembus pelan melalui jendela rumah sakit. Sinar mentari masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Suara kicau burung sayup-sayup terdengar di kejauhan. Sebuah sentuhan lembut terasa membelai bahu pemuda yang tengah terbaring di sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Kyuhyun. Sentuhan itu makin lama makin terasa nyata.

Sesaat hendak dibukanya mata yang sedari tadi terpejam, namun urung karena mengingat hyungnya itu tak mungkin ada di sini. Jangan-jangan itu Donghae, Hankyung, Ryeowook dan Siwon yang akan menceramahinya untuk segera minum obat. Kyuhyun bosan mendengar ceramah mereka yang selalu dan selalu sama.

Tapi kali ini, sentuhan itu terasa lain dan lebih hangat. Sentuhan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Tidak seperti sentuhan Donghae, Hankyung, Ryeowook ataupun Siwon. Sentuhan itu hanya dimiliki oleh seseorang, dan dia yakin siapa itu. Dibukanya perlahan kelopak mata yang terpejam. Dilihatnya pemuda itu ada disitu. Duduk di samping ranjangnya, tangan kanannya memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan tangan kirinya membelai bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Diamlah."

"Apa aku sudah di Korea? Bukannya ini masih di Taipei?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Bodoh. Aku bilang diamlah," ujar Sungmin sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

Sungmin menarik telunjuknya dan memegang dagu Kyuhyun. Dihadapkannya dongsaengnya itu menatap lurus ke arahnya. Kemudian sedikit demi sedikit Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Diciumnya lembut pemuda yang selama ini dipikirkannya. Dirasakan olehnya hembusan napas pemuda itu. Kyuhyun yang tersadar dari mimpinya bahwa itu adalah nyata, membalas ciuman Sungmin. Napas mereka terasa hangat di pagi hari musim dingin seperti ini.

Sesaat kemudian Sungmin melepaskan dirinya dari Kyuhyun dan membantu kembali dongsaengnya dalam keadaan semula. Ditariknya napas dalam dan dihembuskannya kemudian mulai berkata,"Kyuhyunie, kau baik-baik saja khan?"

"Ne. Ada apa? Kau membuatku penasaran," ucap Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Mianhae."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku telah menyakitimu. Mianhae," ucap Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Tak usah pikirkan itu hyung!"

"Hey kau pikir selama ini aku tak memikirkan itu. Kau tahu aku merasa bersalah karena telah menuduhmu melakukan hal yang tak kau lakukan. Aku menangis semalaman karena menyadari kebodohanku. Karena aku tahu kau tersiksa dengan sikapku seperti itu terhadapmu. Dan mungkin membuatmu seperti sekarang ini."

"Sudahlah, asal kau mau menemuiku itu semua sudah kulupakan hyung."

"Hah, kau itu selalu bodoh. Kenapa kau begitu mudah memaafkanku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu hyung," jawab Kyuhyun yang berusaha duduk bersandar di tempat tisur pasiennya.

"Apa yang kau katakan itu benar? Apa perasaanmu selama ini seperti itu terhadapku?"

"Ne. Saranghaeyo hyung."

"Saranghaeyo," ucap Sungmin sambil mengecup pelan dahi dongsaengnya itu.

Didekapnya tubuh mungil hyung yang ada di depannya itu. Dirasakan olehnya betapa hangat tubuh itu, betapa selama ini dia merindukannya. Dia yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar apabila memandangnya, membuat napasnya tak teratur apabila orang ini memanggil namanya. Ah Sungmin hyung akhirnya kau menyadari betapa cintanya si bodoh Kyuhyun ini.

Hari ini kedua belas member Super Junior sudah berkumpul di apartemen. Mereka tengah bersantai setelah beraktivitas.

"Hey Young woon apa kau sudah membersihkan kamarmu?" tanya Heechul.

"Ah kau ini. Diamlah, tak tahukah kau betapa capeknya menjemput mereka di bandara tadi?"

"Hanya menjemput capek katamu? Dasar pemalas."

"Hey kau katakan itu sekali lagi, akan ku KO kau."

"Sudahlah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil," lanjut Hankyung.

Di sisi lain ruangan, Kyuhyun tengah duduk di sofa ditemani oleh hyungnya.

"Hey kalian berdua, bagaimana dengan tikus itu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tikus, ah lupakanlah. Gunakan semaumu," jawab Sungmin.

"Jangan bicarakan tikus itu lagi. Kau tahu tikus itu hampir membuat satu member kita gila," cetus Leeteuk.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Kau tak tahu, member kita Lee Sungmin pergi ke Taipei malam hari setelah mendengar kabar Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit. Dia nekat menemuinya, walaupun dia tak tahu dimana Kyuhyun dirawat," jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar.

"Mwo? Kau melakukan itu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ya untung saja aku bertemu dengannya di bandara. Coba kalau tidak, nyasar kemana dia," lanjut Siwon.

"Diamlah. Kalian ini. Yang penting sekarang semua berjalan lancar," timpal Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis menanggapi ocehan teman-temannya.


End file.
